Sayo Shinoyama
Sayo Shinoyama is the second eldest granddaughter of Rozan Shinoyama. Currently unemployed, she lives at the Shinoyama mansion. Appearance Sayo has long light-colored hair, her bangs always covering her eyes. When she joins the Shinoyamas for a family meal, a sleep mask is pushed back over her hair. Personality Sayo is a NEET, meaning a young person who is "Not in Education, Employment, or Training," and can afford to be as such due to her family's wealthy standing. She may also be considered an otaku due to her obsessive interest in sharks, or specifically movies about sharks. Her counterclaim that she performs "targeted security for a single room" when her jobless status is brought up may suggest she is not looking or does not want to look for a job. Chronology When Sayo's runaway uncle Polka Shinoyama is located by Takeru Shinoyama, Sayo's and Takeru's younger twin siblings Shizuki and Kazuki Shinoyama confront him - unaware that his body is controlled by the Corpse God - and invite him back to the Shinoyama mansion. The next day, Polka and his companion Misaki Sakimiya join Sayo and various other Shinoyama family members for a family meal at the mansion. When the twins inquire about the stuffed shark in the hood of Polka's jacket (unaware that the shark contains the real Polka's soul), Sayo recognizes the shark design from the climax of part two of The Sharkborg from Hell movie. She then launches into a detailed, opinionated assessment of the various Sharborg installments, much to the Corpse God's ignorance. Sayo's grandfather Rozan Shinoyama enters the dining room after most of the dishes have been cleared away; after waving off Kiri Shinoyama's concerns about his health, he tells Sayo that he enjoyed the The Shallows movie she recommended him. Not particularly fazed, she immediately suggests he watch 47 Meters Down or Bait 3D next - both of which are also shark movies. When Shizuki is surprised that Rozan leaves with Polka without "chewing him out," Sayo points out Rozan might be leaving to do just that. After the meal, Sayo and the other Shinoyamas retire to their rooms. A fire breaks out in the mansion not long after, forcing everyone - including Sayo - to evacuate the premises. The fire is extinguished before it can spread to the rest of the mansion, but not before it does significant damage what may have been a residential wing. Polka's and Sayo's rooms are both destroyed in the blaze, along with half of Sayo's shark-themed collection. With Sayo out of a bedroom and depressed over the loss over her shark memorabilia, Rozan appoints Lei Xiaoyu as her escort and sends them to stay with "Polka" at his current place of residence. That night, Sayo and Lei arrive at the building with a shark-themed sleeping bag and a comically stuffed backpack and make introductions; Sayo introduces herself as Polka's nice to Takumi Kuruya and Lei as a butler-in-training and escort - though, as she met him for the first time only earlier that day, she does not remember his full name. "Polka" (the Corpse God) asks why Sayo is visiting but receives a gloomy, unhelpful response, leaving Lei to produce a video message from Rozan explaining the situation. Sayo spends the rest of the night sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor. The next day starts off with a sunny, cheerful morning as "Polka", Takumi, and Misaki file into the living room, though Sayo is too busy sulking over her lost merchandise to enjoy it. Lei apologizes on Sayo's behalf, and assures "Polka's" group that he will attend to Sayo's needs. Still, Takumi suggests that later they should prepare one of the vacant rooms for Sayo and Lei to stay in for the time being. That evening, Misaki and Lei carry a mattress into the connecting rooms where Sayo and Lei will be staying - one floor down, Sayo in one room, and Lei in the tiny side-room - while Sayo droops on the floor and Takumi and "Polka" look on. Trivia * Sayo's special interest may be with shark-themed movies rather than sharks themselves, as she thus far has only spoken of the former and never of sharks on their own. She appears to be a fan of the Sharkborg franchise in particular. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shinoyama Clan Category:Humans